Deceit and lies
by Megaman12345600
Summary: Sonic dies,and 3 main events happen in the world of mobius!  I am really not good with summaries
1. Death of a hero?

Okay,I started this literally like"Im gonna make a fanfic!"so it might not be that good.

This fanfic is rated M,for lemony content(literally),Blood,Torture,EXTREME DEPRESSION,and

a suicide attempt

AHEMMMMM:i do not own sonic the hedgehog,otherwise this wouldn't be just a fanfic

Lemons.

That was all he could fruit that gave him his speed,though he told nobody,in fear that it could be used against him,to defeat him.

Though SOMEBODY knew.

SOMEBODY knew his weakness...

But who?

Who could know that he only became fast by eating lemons?

Maybe...

Could it be?

Could he possibly...

Know?

No.

Impossible!

HE knows...

Shadow...

That bastard...

That stupid,dick-brained fucktard...

He poisoned the lemons...

He sentenced Sonic to death...

"Heh heh heh..."

He was here...

What was he going to do?

"Oh...Faker...you know how hard it is being the ultimate life form?"

What!

Does he want...

Sympathy?

"Shadow...Give me the antidote...You dont have to do this...I can help you"

"Oh..But Sonic,you don't understand"

He looked at Shadow,and Shadow grinned,showing blood on his teeth

"I want to do this...And I'll be DAMNED if I let you help ME!"

Shadow slashed him across the face with his blade,and Sonic winced at the hot liquid dripping down his face.

"It doesnt matter..You'll be dead soon anyway."

"You'll be caught"Sonic said.

"I don't care."

"AGH!"Sonic was dying,he could feel it

"As long as you die,im happy"

"I'll die knowing that my courage never deserted me in the end!"

No...

Not now...

"NO!You were never brave,You were just lucky!"

Each word was like a knife,From the person he considered to be both a friend and a rival

"Goodbye,Hero,or,is it,zero?

With that,Sonic's body went head fell,and he died,with a arrogant grin on his face

Suddenly,a group of people burst in.

"Where's Sonic?"

"What did you do to him?"

Then,all eyes fell on Sonic's corpse

"NO!"

"SONIC!"

"YOU FUCKER!"

Suddenly,Tails ran at Shadow screaming,A knife in his hand...

Welllll...That was pretty good,if i do say so myself..Hope you got depressed,because its supossed to be a angst fic


	2. Outward aggression:Tails VS Shadow

Part 2 is here!

The funeral was short,but heartbreaking

"And so,we say goodbye to mobius' number 1 freedom fighter,and friend"

Everyone on hand was crying,as the coffin was lowered into the freshly dug hole,and the diggers started filling

it in after it reached the bottom...

4 days earlier

Shadow jumped out of the way of the oncoming fox,and ran into the next room,Tails running in after him.

"STOP!"Everyone was shouting to both of them...

Tails ran through the door,brandishing the knife that he held,with a care as if it was his own child

"Looking for someone?"Tails turned was Shadow,holding a gun.[Maybe this isn't the time for vengance...]

Tails ducked on instinct,and the bullet sailed over his head,but skimming the top of his head,drawing blood.

"Ow!Damn it!"Tails turned around and fled,Shadow chasing him, shooting one more bullet,hitting Tails in the arm

"FUCK!"Tails ran through a door,into a medium sized room,that had padding,and blood on the padding

"Looks like a crazy asylum in here..."Tails started,then sensitive ears had heard something.

A gun being cocked.

Tails jumped out of the doorway,just in the nick of time as four bullets came whizzing through the was feeling

a bit woozy,due to the fact that he had lost a lot of blood.

Shadow kicked the door looked around the room,looking for the little brat that tried to kill him"

"Come out come out wherever you are..."Shadow looked around,his eyes catching sight of a file cabinet.

"Aha.."He kicked the cabinet over,and found Tails hiding behind

"This has been pretty fun,but now its all over,fox boy"He put the gun to Tails' had given up struggling.

He just wanted it all over.

He heard the gun cock.

He knew it was over...

Ooh,a proper cliffhanger!Whats gonna happen to Tails?When will the proper torture be here?These Questions

shall be answered in due time,just you wait...


	3. Ghost of a shadow

Deceit and lies,part the third.

He heard the gun cock.

He knew it was over.

*Click*

"What?"Both Shadow and Tails said.

"Argh!I forgot,i only had six bullets!"Shadow didn't sprung into action,Hitting Shadow with his twin namesakes,and

delivering a sharp punch to the jaw.

"You little shit!"Shadow ran to the door,and nearly made it through when Tails threw his blade spun around,hitting Shadow

in the fell to the ground,in exrutiating pain

Was this what Sonic had felt?

Had this been the pain he had been experiencing when Shadow had been talking to him?

Suddenly,Shadow regretted killing Sonic..

Of course,Eggman had helped,giving Shadow the information he needed,in exchange for,basically,a life that didn't belong to him.

That wasn't his to give.

That wasn't his...

"No..." His vision dissapeared,and Shadow blacked out...

They had taken him to the prison hospital,where he had been treated for his wound.

His PHYSICAL wound,anyway.

Because,deep down,the murder of Sonic was tearing him apart.

Making him want to kill himself...

6 hours after he had been stabbed,Shadow was sat in his cell,wondering what the true purpese to life was,to keep his mind off..Him..

"Shadow,Death threat for ya."The warden called out without got the letter,and opened ...this is a blank piece

of paper...Shadow turned around to sit on his bunk,and found that someone had already sat there..

Sonic The Hedgehog.

STORY ARK 1!Part 1.

Shadow of a ghost.

"S..s..ssSonic..?Shadow whispered,fear taking him over

"Yeah,its wondering how im here,aren't you?"Even in death,Sonic still had that Smirk on his face

"Okay..I'll the fuck are you here?"

"It's simple really.I'm here because you regret killing me."Shadow went red at that remark.

Him,caring?

"Regret?"

",and that shiny green thing in your pocket,you know,the emerald shaped thingy?Hint,Hint?"

"What?"Shadow enough,he did have the emerald in his ...Convinient.

"So,what do we do?"Shadow asked.

"Simple again!We need the master emerald,and my body before it has been covered by the earth"

"In other words,before its buried."

"Yeah."

"So...What about the big obstical we face already?I can't just walk out,saying that I'm bringing you back to life,Can I?"

"*Cough*Emerald,dumbass*Cough*"Sonic said.

"Oh yeah..CHAOS CONTROL!"

Shadow and Sonic warped away.

Well,2 in one day!Not too shabby..


End file.
